Out
by Love the wallflowers
Summary: Hatty Shadow gets kicked out from her home in the summer holiday of her 6th year. Lily is away on holiday. Scarlett is staying in Amarica for her cousins wedding and Roxie won't pick up the phone. There's only one person she could turn to. Well two. On a rainy British evening Hatty turns up on the Potter's door step and ends up staying for the summer...


Out

_Hatty Shadow gets kicked out from her home in the summer holiday of her 6th year. Lily is away on holiday. Scarlett is staying in Amarica for her cousins wedding and Roxie won't pick up the phone. There's only one person she could turn to. Well two.  
On a rainy British evening Hatty turns up on the Potter's door step and ends up staying for the summer..._

**Ta da! A depressing story! Just what you all wanted! But, do read it and tell me what you think, the first chapter probably will be the most depressing but that's it. It gets brighter as it goes along. Happy reading! – Purple**

Chapter one

"GET OUT!" My father screamed at me, I blinked at him, this wasn't the end I'd thought of when we started the shouting match. Violet sat with one leg swung over in the living room with a smug smile on her face.  
I looked at my mother. She was shocked too, but not shocked enough to want me to stay. Phil had run up the stairs when we'd started yelling, he was probably under my bed.  
"What do you mean _get out_?" I asked, though I did know the answer  
"Get out. Leave, you're not living here anymore" my father said simply  
"You're kidding me, right?" I asked  
"No. Go pack and get out." He said I shook my head  
"You can't kick me out?" My argument was more of a question than it was a statement  
"Watch me. You have fifteen minutes to get whatever you want and get out" He said, I didn't bother arguing that time. I turned and walked up the stairs to my room.

Sure enough, Phil was hidden under my bed, but that didn't mean he hadn't heard. I pulled my trunk out from the corner of my room and opened it starting to shove my wash stuff into wash bag. He crawled out and sat on the bed.  
"What are you doing?" He asked I turned and looked at him; he looked so scared so vulnerable that it hurt to look at him. He was after all, only seven. I dropped my wash bag in my trunk and knelt down in front of him.  
"I'm packing" I said  
"But you've only just come home" He said his eyes wide  
"I know. But mum and dad don't want me to be here so I'm going to go away for a while" I said, his chin jutted and his huge eyes became watery  
"I want you here" He whispered  
"I know and I want to stay with you" I said my own voice cracking  
"Take me with you" He begged grabbing my hand  
"I can't Phil, you have to stay here. Violet will look after you" I pleaded  
"I don't like Violet. I like you!" He cried  
"Shh" I said putting a finger to my lips "I don't like Violet either but she'll look after you I promise" I said  
"Will you come back?" He asked  
"Yes, soon" I lied, feeling awful. He still looked truly miserable, so I took my old cuddly toy elephant off the bed and gave it to him "Look after Nellie, I'll come back for her, but until then, she's yours, 'kay?" I said, giving him a fake smile. He bought it and smiled back  
"Okay" He echoed, I kissed the top of his head and hugged him quickly before watching him jump off my bed and run out the room.

Once he was gone I empted my draws, shoving everything into my trunk. Under my pillow was my purse, I shoved that into my hand bag along with my wizard money, my wand, phone and charger.  
My room a mess, with empty draws and coat hangers all over the floor, my wardrobe was bare, stripped of posters and pictures.  
There was nothing else I needed, my Hogwarts stuff was folded at the bottom of my trunk and my muggle clothes chucked on top. My coat shoes hat scarf and gloves packed too.  
I pulled on my shoes (old purple converse boots) and my coat. Shoving my umbrella in my pocket, slung my handbag over shoulder and dragged my trunk down the stairs.

My parents and Violet stood in the porch waiting.  
Dad's expression was still hard as he opened the front door to reveal glorious rain.  
I looked at my mother who said nothing as I walked through the open door and stood in the front door step.  
"Bye" I said, before Violet slammed the door in my face so I was looking at our heavy wooden door.

I got half way down the lane before pulling out my phone and dialling Scarlett's number.  
A groggy voice answered the phone.  
"Hello?" Said my best friend  
"Red, it's me" I said  
"Hat? You do know I'm on the other side of the world so it's some stupid time in the morning, right?" She asked sleepily. I'd forgotten she was in America for her cousin's wedding  
"Oh" I said  
"Is everything okay?" She asked, I decided to lie  
"Yeah, everything's fine. Got to go now, dinner's ready, night" I said  
"Night" She mumbled back and I hung up. I sighed and dialled Roxie's instead.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring...  
"Come on, come on pick up the phone" I growled  
Ring, ring. Ring, rin- OH!  
"The person you are calling is unavable, please try again later. The person you are calling is unavable pleas-" I hung and stabbed Lily's number into my mobile  
"You'd better pick up Lily" I sighed under my breath to myself.

"Yellow?" Said the ever perky voice of Lily Evans  
"Lils, it Hatty" I said  
"I know hun; I have called ID" She said brightly "what's up?" She asked  
"I've been kicked out" I said dully  
"WHAT?" She shrieked  
"Yeah, can I come 'n stay?" I asked  
"Oh my god Hat! Are you okay? What happened?" Lily asked  
"I'm fine Lils and it's a long story. But can I come 'n stay for a while?" I asked, growing ever so slightly impatient  
"I'm in France Hatty, have you tried Scarlett?" she asked  
"yeah. She's in America" I said  
"Roxie?"  
"Not picking up" I sighed  
"Um, OH! Hatty you can get the knight bus!" She said, excited by her own genius idea  
"To where?" I asked  
"James'! Sirius is there, stay there a few days and I'll talk my parents into letting me come home early" Lily said  
"Lily you can't do that-"I argued  
"Your my best friend Hatty, of course I can. And besides, I'm bored of France, Petunia doesn't want me here" Lily sighed,  
"How do I even get the knight bus to c- oh!" I stopped as a huge triple Decker purple bus swerved dangerously round the corner. "Never mind" I said  
"Go to the Potter's. They're truly lovely. I'll be there soon okay?" She said I sighed as a man opened the bus door and raised an eyebrow at me  
"Okay, see you soon." I said  
"Bye!" she answered and hung up.

"Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for stranded witch or wizard. My name is Robert Wiggles and I will be your conductor for this evening. Let me take your luggage." Said Robert, taking my trunk I followed him onto the bus, passing a bald man reading a book, upside down and a woman with a tooth hanging over her bottom lip with a purple cat on her lap. I sat on a chair as far away from them as possible.  
"I'm Hatty Shadow, by the way" I said, Robert nodded  
"Anywhere you want to go in particular?" Asked Robert  
"The Potter's, Charlus and Dorea and James" I said, not knowing the address  
"I know the street." He said, I sighed glad he knew.

It took less the 5 minutes and in the time the rain began to beat down faster. The bus jerked to a stop.  
"Here you Miss" Robert said, I stood and he walked behind me carrying my trunk, he put it on the curb infront of a beautiful white house on a street with 5 other houses. It had a turret built onto the side of the house.  
"Thank you Mr. Wriggle" I said and he tipped his hat and left.  
The rain ran down my checks as I trudged up the house and rang the door bell.  
I heard the doorbell echo to the house and the door opened.  
James Potter and Sirius Black stood infront of me.  
"Hatty?" James said "What you doin' here?"  
"Can I come stay?" I asked, rain running down my face


End file.
